Christmas Carols For The Gundam Wing Fan
by Tovaras
Summary: Yay! I've taken my favorite Christmas songs, screwed them up and made them for every Gundam Winbg fan to sing. Enjoy!


1 Christmas Carols For The Gundam Wing Fan  
  
Author: Dragongirl85 E-mail: Golddragon85@hotmail.com Parings: HeeroxDuo, QuatrexTrowa Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry to say it, but I don't. If I did, Relena would be killed a long time ago and the Gundam Boys would be extremely happy (not because Relena was dead. Well, Heero would.) I'm making no money for writing this. Don't sue, you won't get much anyway, unless you want a cranky, old cat, a fucked up cell-phone and a really, really, REALLY old and crappy computer. Rating: PG-13 Notes: Taking the best Christmas song and making 'em my own. Something for every Gundam Wing fan.:) Different relationships is to be found. And of course, lots of Relena Bashing! Warning: Messing with Good old Christmas songs, and ruin 'em completely. Archive: Sure, but please ask first.:)  
  
***  
  
Carol Index: I Saw Duo Kissing Heero Chan (I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus) Nothing For Christmas Relena Got Run Over By A Gundam (Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer) Jingle Bells, Ole! (Jingle Bells) The Twelve Days Of Christmas  
  
2 I Saw Duo Kissing Heero Chan  
  
(As Sung By Quatre Raberba Winner)  
  
I saw Duo kissing Heero Chan Underneath the mistletoe last night. He didn't see me creep Down the stairs to have a peep; He thought that I was tucked up Beside Trowa fast asleep.  
  
Then, I saw Duo tickle Heero Chan Underneath his tank top oh so green. Oh, what a scream it would have been If Relena had only seen Duo kissing Heero Chan like that.  
  
3 Nothing For Christmas  
  
(As Sung By Duo Maxwell)  
  
I broke my Scythe on Wufei's head; Somebody snitched on me. I hid a toad in Hilde's bed; Somebody snitched on me. I spilled some ink on Heero's rug; I made Trowa eat a bug; Bought some parts with a sickle slug: Somebody snitched on me.  
  
Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Heero and Quatre are mad. I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas 'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.  
  
I put a tack on Une's chair; Somebody snitched on me. I tied a knot in Zechs' hair; Somebody snitched on me. I did a dance on Treize's plants; Climbed my Gundam, tore my pants; Filled the sugar bowl with ants; Somebody snitched on me.  
  
Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Heero and Quatre are mad. I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas 'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.  
  
I won't be seeing Santa Claus; Somebody snitched on me. He won't come visit me because Somebody snitched on me. Next year I'll be going straight; Next year I'll be good, just wait. I'd start now, but it's too late; Somebody snitched on me.  
  
Oh, I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas  
  
Heero and Quatre are mad. I'm gettin' nuttin' for Christmas 'Cause I ain't been nuttin' but bad.  
  
So you better be good whatever you do, 'Cause if you're bad, I'm warning you, You'll get nuttin' for Christmas.  
  
1 Relena Got Run Over By A Gundam  
  
Relena got run over by a Gundam; Walking home from out house Christmas eve. You can say that's no such thing as Heero; But as for me and the pilot's, we believe.  
  
She'd been drinking too much eggnog; And we told her she should go. But she forgot her ugly limo; And she staggered out the door into the snow. When we found her Christmas morning; At the scene of the attack. She had gun holes on her forehead; And big saber beam marks on her back.  
  
Relena got run over by a Gundam; Walking home from out house Christmas eve. You can say that's no such thing as Heero; But as for me and the pilot's, we believe.  
  
Now we're all so proud of Zechs; He's been taking this so well. See him in there watching foot-ball; Drinking bear and playing cards with lady Une. It's not Christmas without Relena; All the people's dressed in black. And we just can't help but wonder; Should we open up her gifts or send them back.  
  
Duo: SEND THEM BACK?!  
  
Relena got run over by a Gundam; Walking home from out house Christmas eve. You can say that's no such thing as Heero; But as for me and the pilot's, we believe.  
  
Now the goose is on the table; And the pudding made of rice, ah. And the red and silver candles; That would just have matched the blood in Relena's face. I've warned all my friends and neighbors; Better watch out for yourselves. They should never give a license; To a boy who drives a Gundam and plays with guns.  
  
Relena got run over by a Gundam; Walking home from out house Christmas eve. You can say that's no such thing as Heero; But as for me and the pilot's, we believe.  
  
Duo: SING IT HEE-CHAN!  
  
Relena got run over by a Gundam; Walking home from out house Christmas eve. You can say that's no such thing as Heero; But as for me and the pilot's, we beli-hi-ieve.  
  
Heero: Merry Christmas.  
  
2 Jingle Bells, Ole!  
  
(As Sung By Heero Yuy)  
  
Dashing through the air In a brand new Mobile Suit. Over OZ soldiers we go, Grasping at the stick. Bells on weapons ring, Making fast our flight, What fun it is to ride and sing A Gundam Song tonight!  
  
(Ole!)  
  
Jingle Bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride In a Gundam Suit today!  
  
A day or two ago, I thought I'd kill a girl. And soon Duo Maxwell, Was seated by my side; The Suit was tall and big; Destruction was it's task When I decided to blow it up Milliardo dropped his mask!  
  
(Ole!)  
  
Jingle Bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride In a Gundam Suit today!  
  
A day or two ago, The story I must tell. I went out in the snow And on my back I fell; Relena was driving by, In her bright pink limousine. She cried like I've had gone and died, So I quick run out of sight. (Ole!)  
  
Jingle Bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride In a Gundam Suit today!  
  
Now the snow is white. Go it while you're young, Take the girls tonight And sing this Gundam Song; Just get a bad ass suit, Three-Forty as its speed. Release a OZ mobile suit, And BOOM! You'll take the lead!  
  
(Ole!  
  
Jingle Bells, jingle bells, Jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride In a Gundam Suit today!  
  
3 The Twelve Days Of Christmas  
  
(Starts From The End)  
  
Sally: And on the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me;  
  
Noin: Twelve new Rockies. Quatre: Eleven trips to space. Dorothy: Ten loads of weapons. Hilde: Nine different Gundams. [1] Trowa: Eight knifes from Catherine. Wufei: Seven cries of Injustice. Treize: Six OZ mobile suits. [2]  
  
All: Five Gundam Pilots!  
  
Relena: Four Heero searches. Duo: A three foot long braid. *wink* Zechs: Two different names. Heero: And a threat of "Omae O Korosu."  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes:[1] Wing, Wing Zero, Deathscythe, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Altron Shenlong and Epyon I didn't bother with the ones from EW.  
  
[2] Cancer, Pisces, Leo, Taurus, Vigro and Aries.  
  
What do you think? Good, awful, stinking, fantastic? Did I ruin the boys completely? Please tell me what the lot of you thought about it. Need feedback, I live for feedback. Remember to review. *points at the review button* Thankee! 


End file.
